Eight Cold Years
by MakorraLove97
Summary: It's been eight long, cold years since she's seen her best friend. They were one and the same; best friends. They use to meet at the park every night, but one night, he doesn't show up and all the nights afterwards he doesn't show up. What happened and why hasn't he shown up? Eight years later, on a snowy night, Rini walks outside to see her best friend. Jack Frost. -Plus Romance-


**Hi there everyone! So, this is my first one-shot of Sailor Moon and Rise of the Guardians! I think Jack and Rini would be such awesome friends; they're perfect for each other! I Ship them as either friends or as a couple too :)! Well, ****I hope you like it! :)**

****I also have some artwork with the two of them on my DeviantART. My DeviantART username is: MakorraLove12 :)****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :D**_

******Full Summary:**___It's been eight long, cold years since she's seen her best friend. They were one and the same. Best friends and super close. They use to meet at the park every night, but one night, he doesn't show up and all the nights afterwards he doesn't show up. What happened? Why didn't he show up? Eight years later, on a snowy night, Rini walks outside to see a shocking sight standing before her. Her best friend. Jack Frost._

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR/AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

* * *

'**Eight Cold Years'**

**. . .**

The snow slowly falls from the night sky and down below onto the ground. It has been snowing for the past two days and nights, and the ground is fully covered with white fluff.

There the moon is, full and high in the night sky. The sky is a dark royal blue, almost black and the stars are twinkling brightly. The weather is crispy and chilly out, but nevertheless, it's a beautiful night out tonight.

Rini, who is seventeen now, is sitting on her bed, looking out the window. She has the side of her cheek resting the palm of her hand as her eyes gaze out the window, staring at the snowflakes that are falling from the sky.

She sighs and purses her lips as random thoughts come to her mind. Christmas is only a few days away and she is extremely excited, but something has been bugging her ever since she first saw a snowflake fall from the dark, grey clouds.

She used to love the wintertime and she really loved the winter once she met _him_. He made her love it even more. They had so much fun together and they were so much alike. He and Rini would hang out all the time; all day and all night until she had to go to sleep. They were best friends.

However, everything changed when he left one night. They usually met each other at the park at six o'clock every day, but for some reason, that one night and ever since then, he hasn't shown up.

She never saw him again.

He never said goodbye and never explained why he left. He never even tried to send a letter or a friend at least to explain to her what happened to him.

That hurt Rini… a lot.

She stares at the snow and could feel her eyes getting watery. She holds back the tears the best she can, but they always find their way to escape and drip down her cheeks. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head, silently saying to herself, "_No. I can't cry anymore. I already wasted enough tears on _him."

Rini chews on her bottom lip when she feels a single tear slip down her cheek. She huffs and folds her arms across her chest, now annoyed. Again, thinking to herself, "_Ugh! Why do I always end up crying? No matter how hard I try, I could never seem to stop myself_."

Rini forces herself to tear her eyes away from the window and she sends up staring at her lap. She shakes her head and lies back on her soft, pink bed. Rini stares up at her ceiling and she lets a few more tears escape her eyes and slide down her cheeks until she whispers quietly to herself, "Why did you leave, _Jack Frost_?" She closes her eyes and repeats, "Why? All I want to know is, why?"

It's been eight years; eight years since she's seen her best friend. Eight years since she has hung out with the Winter Guardian, Jack Frost and eight long years since she's spoken to him.

It's a little passed eleven o'clock and she isn't tired. However, she wants to stop herself from thinking about her old friend so she turns to lie on her side and she squeezes her eyes shut, hoping to force herself to fall asleep.

It doesn't happen though.

No matter how hard she tries, she can't manage to fall asleep and stop herself from thinking about Jack. So many thoughts and questions are running through her head, she can't seem to stop them, and that is mostly the reason for not being able to sleep.

After a while of just lying there, crying silently and trying to fall asleep, she hears a soft thud against her bedroom window. She sits up quickly and whips at her red, puffy eyes. She could see snow all over her window and she instantly realizes someone threw a snowball at her window. She frowns, but ignores it. "_Probably just some kids or something_." She thinks to herself.

However, when another snowball hits her window, she huffs and climbs out of bed. She puts on her pink slippers and races down the stairs. She's wearing a pink tank-top and pink baggy sweatpants.

The pink-haired girl swings her front door open and steps outside, shutting the door quietly behind her. Rini takes a step off her porch and onto the cold snow. The snow crunches under her feet and the snowflakes quickly begin to cover the top of her head. She folds her arms across her chest and calls out into the silent night, "Hello? Someone there? Hello?"

No one answers her and she frowns. She takes a few more steps forward, looking around, but spots no one. A cold breeze comes and hits the side of her face, making her shiver. Rini sighs and shrugs her shoulders as she begins to turn around, but when she turns around, she hears a voice call behind her. A _very_, very _familiar _voice; a voice she could _never_ forget.

Her red eyes widen and at first, she is frozen where she is. The voice then speaks to her again, "Hey there, Shortie. Long time no see, huh?"

Rini could feel her eyes begin to water once again, but she takes a long, deep breath and holds them back. She quickly spins around and gasps at what she sees.

There, standing right in front of her, a few feet away, is her old best friend, Jack Frost. His own eyes are wide and he rubs the back of his neck, a look of shock on his face, "Oh, um, wow. I can't believe how much you've grown! You got… older."

She shakes her head, not understanding and she ignores his last comment as she asks, "What… what are you doing here?!"

He smiles widely and shrugs, "In the neighborhood?"

She rolls her eyes at his response and she just shakes her head, "I don't understand."

Jack raises an eyebrow at her and gives her a confused look as he questions, "Understand what?"

She narrows her eyes at him all of a sudden, feeling angry with him and hurt. She may be the one who is usually happy and preppy, but right now, all she feels is betrayal, hurt, and confused. "I don't understand why you're here! What… what happened to you? You never met me at six o'clock at the park like you usually do. We always met and hung out. You never showed up though… I never saw you again."

He sighs and looks down at the ground covered in snow. He closes his eyes for a second before slowly opening them and looking back up at her hurt face, "I'm sorry. I know I never showed up and I never even explained why, but I was busy and-" Before he could even finish, she cuts him off with a yell, "You left, Jack! I was waiting there all night for you! I fell asleep on the bench waiting for you and Serena had to come and look for me! You never even bothered to send a letter or send one of the other Guardians or someone else to even tell me what happened to you! I thought something happened to you."

Jack tries to lighten the mood by saying, "Well… nothing could really happen to me. I'm kinda immoral and all…"

She glares at him and he quickly puts up his hands in defeat and takes a step back. She huffs and shakes her head, chewing on her bottom lip, "Why? I want to know right now. Why? Why did you never show up that night and all the other nights before? It's been eight years, Jack!"

"I'm sorry, Rini! I'm sorry, really. It's just… I was busy with Guardian stuff. I have a whole world to go see and take care of too. I have to make sure and try my best to make sure the other kids around the entire world still believe in me. I wanted to come, I really did, but I never found the time. It's not like I didn't wanna though! You're my best friend, you always have been and even now that you're older you still believe… I'm sorry, but I'm here now…"

"You being here now doesn't make up the fact that you weren't here for the past eight years though." She whispers quietly as tears slide down her cheeks. "Every day I would go to the park, waiting for you. I never stopped going to the park, thinking you would come." She shakes her head and looks into his bright blue eyes, "I know you're the Guardian of Winter, Fun, and Games. I know you're busy, but you couldn't find just one day or one night to come and talk to me? I missed you, Jack… I really missed you."

"I missed you too…" Jack confesses quietly and Rini could see the tears coming to his own eyes. "You were the one person who really, truly understood me. We are so much alike and I missed seeing you every day and hanging out with you."

"I was nine the last time I saw you. It's been so long and so much has changed." She whispers as another tear slides down her cheek. "But... my feelings towards you haven't changed. You're still for all this time and always will be my best friend."

He smiles a crooked smile, "I feel the same way towards you, Pinkie." He runs his hand through his white hair as his other hand holds his staff.

She stares at her feet and shivers when another cold breeze passes by. She sighs and lets a hot tear slide down her cold cheek. He frowns and takes a step towards her, but she takes a step back. His eyebrows knit together and he gives her a confused look, "Rini-"

Rini shakes her head and snaps, "I just don't understand why you couldn't send one of the other Guardians! Tooth or North or Bunnymund; anyone! Why not even a letter? You could have wrote something and sent it here or gave it to one of the other Guardians and when their holidays came or something, they could have given it to me."

Jack stands there, not knowing what to say. Why didn't he send a letter? Why didn't he ask one of his friends to tell her for him if he was too busy? He just sighs and shakes his head, "I… I don't know."

She nods her head slowly and she takes another step back. Jack takes another step towards her, but she stops him, "Don't."

"Rini, why won't you forgive me?" He asks, not understanding why she is staying distant and angry with him. He knows she's very stubborn, but he also knows she's a very happy and forgiving and kind person.

She bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders, "You have no idea how much I've went through. There were times when I felt so, so alone and forgotten. I have been through so much and you weren't there for me. People teased me and I felt so unloved and alone. There were times I felt like you were my only friend, but then you weren't here." She shakes her shoulders and begins to sob, "I needed you!" She falls to her knees and places her face in her hands.

Jack instantly rushes over to her, places his staff on the ground as he kneels down, and wraps his arms around her small body. She buries her head in his chest and starts slamming her small fists onto his hard chest, but he doesn't feel it. He lets her take her anger out on him, but after a while, she calms down and just stays in his arms silently.

He sighs and looks down at her. He tilts her head up so she is looking up at him and he smiles. She rolls her eyes, but a small smile appears on her lips. He chuckles, "Feel better?"

She slowly nods her head and sighs, leaning her head against his chest as she looks up at him, "You know, there is something I really missed though…"

He raises an eyebrow curiously and smirks, "Yeah? And what would that be?"

She purses her lips and he could see the mischievous look in her eyes. He swallows hard and his eyes widen, "Uh-oh." She only laughs and before he could do anything, a snowball hits his face. He frowns and slowly wipes the remaining snow off his pale face. When he looks down at her, he sees her grinning up at him and he suddenly starts laughing as well.

She quickly stands up with a snowball resting in her hand; she smirks, and asks with a raised eyebrow, "You up for a snowball fight?"

He quickly gets to his feet and picks up his staff, nodding with a wide smile, "You bet I am." He creates a snowball and laughs, "Bring it on, Shortie!"

"Hey! I am _not_ short anymore-!" Rini starts yelling, but the next thing she knows, a snowball hits her right in the face.

"Yeah ya' are!" Jack says as he laughs while he makes another snowball.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Rini yells over to him and then starts throwing snowballs at Jack. She lands a few on him, but he manages to dodge most of them.

"Did ya' forget something, Rini?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, "I'm the one that gave you this snow. I'm the Winter Spirit! There is no way you could beat me in a snowball fight."

She rolls her red eyes, "Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that." She laughs and throws another snowball at him, which hits him right in the face.

He quickly goes to throw a snowball at her, but she quickly dodges it. She runs around their front yard, dodging his snowball attacks and occasionally she would spin around and throw a snowball at him.

They both did that for what seemed like hours until Rini slipped on ice and fell flat on her face. Jack laughed as he rushed over to her and helped her up. She glared at him for laughing, but only shortly afterwards, she found herself laughing as well.

He looked down at her, smiling his crooked smile widely and she smiles back up at him. She giggles and silently says to herself, "_Wow, I missed him so much. But... why am I having these strange feelings inside? He's my friend, my best friend and that's it… right_?"

"_Wow… I can't believe how much she's grown! I mean, I know I'm stuck being seventeen for the rest of my life and since she's mortal she continues to grow and all… but dang! She was only nine last time I saw her and now… now she's seventeen. I can't believe how long it's truly been. I missed my best friend, but why am I having these weird feelings towards her? She's my friend, my best friend and that's it… right_?"

She could feel herself blushing as she looks up at him. He smiles down at her and they stay like that in pure silence. She could sense the awkwardness and she decides it's time for her to head back inside before Serena sees she's gone. She sighs and takes a step back, "Well, I should head, um, back. Ya' know, before Serena, um, sees I'm missing or something. You know how my meatball head mom could be."

He laughs loudly, nodding his head, "How is meatball head doing?"

Rini rolls her eyes, "Don't even ask."

Jack laughs and then watches as she waves and starts to head back towards her house. He takes a deep breath and suddenly shakes his head. He flies over to her and grabs her hand, spinning her around to face him.

"Wha- what?" Rini asks, confused. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"I want to tell you something." He begins with a sigh, "I want to start meeting you again at six o'clock at the park every day again. I want to start seeing you again. And… and there is something else I wanna tell you."

She smiles widely at the first part and then she gives him a confused and curious look, "What else do ya' want to tell me?"

"I…" He hesitates, "I want to tell you that, well, Rini… would it be weird if I told you I'm starting to, well, um, uh…-" She quickly cuts him off, "Jack! Spit it out already!"

"That I'm starting to like you?!" He finally shouts out. His eyes go wide and he swallows hard at her shocked expression.

"Oh…" She begins with wide eyes. He nods slowly and then he almost faints when he sees her smile as well, "No, it's not weird. I kinda… I kinda, um, well, uh…-" Jack rolls his eyes and grins as he cuts her off now, "Rini, just spit it out!"

"I kinda feel the same way! I like you too…" She says as he rubs the back of her neck, blushing.

He smiles widely at her response and suddenly he leans down and plants a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes quickly widen, but she slowly closes them, kissing him back.

They both share a long, passionate kiss before breaking apart and both looking away, shy and embarrassed. She smiles and slowly looks back up at him, "So, um, tomorrow? We'll meet up at the park?"

He laughs and nods happily, "Same time, same place." He winks and she laughs. "I'll be there, I promise."

She nods her head, "And so will I."

"You better!" He jokes with a grin.

She sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same thing. He rolls his piercing blue eyes, "We're one and the same, aren't we?"

"Always." She nods with a wide smile. She then yawns and he smirks, "Tired, Shortie?"

She pouts and glares at him, "I am not short!"

"You totally are." He laughs and winks at her. She just rolls her eyes and sighs, "Goodnight, Rini. See ya' tomorrow!"

"See ya'!" She waves as she watches him fly up in the air. He waves back and then when a strong cold wind comes, it carries him away.

She smiles as she watches him fly away and then she skips along back into her house. She opens the door quietly and enters her home, shutting it behind her quietly as well.

Rini sighs once the door is shut and smiles to herself at the thought of her best friend coming back and how they shared a kiss. She laughs quietly and then turns around only to be greeted by Serena. She has her arms folded across her chest and she is tapping her foot. Rini only smiles up at her mother and Serena just rolls her eyes, smirking, "You saw him, didn't you?"

She nods happily, "Yup. He came back, finally." She yawns and Serena rolls her ocean blue eyes, "I think somebody is tired."

Rini grins and nods her head, "Yeah. I'm going to bed, 'night Serena!"

Serena smiles as she watches Rini climb the stairs, but then Rini turns around and says with a wide smirk on her face, "Oh! And by the way, Jack asked about you."

Serena raises an eyebrow, "Did he?"

"Yup." She replies and then adds with a laugh, "He wanted to know how meatball head was doing."

Serena's eyes widen for a brief second and then she shouts out at Rini, "Hey! Get back here! I am NOT a meatball head! Did he call me that again? Ugh, when I see him next and I get my hands on him-" She notices Rini's already back in her bedroom and she gasps, "Hey! Where'd you go?"

She could hear Rini's laughter from upstairs and hear her call out to her from her bedroom, "Night, meatball head!"

Serena frowns and folds her arms across her chest, angrily mumbling to herself, "You know, Darien, you just _had_ to start the tradition of calling me a meatball head." She shakes her head and then sighs, smiling a little bit, happy to know that Rini has her best friend back and having no idea that Rini and Jack kissed.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Well everyone, that's it for this one-shot! I hope you all liked it! :D**

**_Please leave a comment/review letting me know what you thought of it; I'd really appreciate it, thanks!_ :)**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
